


Netflix... has streaming?

by soft_bucky



Series: Bucky-centric texts between the Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky knows more than Steve thinks he does, Drabble, Gen, It's mostly Bucky jokingly trash talking him with Nat, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Steve doesn't really play a role in this one, Steve isn't completely up to date with technology, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: Steve thinks he can teach Bucky some new things about the world. He even mentions this cool innovation called Netflix. Bucky is well aware of streaming when Steve's completely clueless.





	Netflix... has streaming?

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a tumblr post which the blog has since been deleted rip. It's supposed to have emojis since they're texting but ao3 won't allow that formatting :/.
> 
> I'm lame and wrote this a year ago and just never got around to posting it... there's more parts of this mess.

**Bucky:** god natasha rescue me immediately

 _Natasha_ : y?

 **Bucky** : steve thinks he knows shit,,, yet again

 _Natasha_ : what happened this time? Did he fuck up technology……… again?

 **Bucky** : yea steve thinks that i dont kno abt netflix like he legit said “let me tell you about this cool innovation called netflix” in that voice of his

 _Natasha_ : the high n mighty one?

 **Bucky** : yeah and /tgen/ he said, nd listen closely, “three days later, there's a disk in your mailbox! You gotta stay up with technology Buck!” This fucker doesnt evn kno about streaming. If I ever get tht outta touch kill me

 _Natasha_ : duly noted

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with some kudos


End file.
